<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The tongue can do more than lie~ by AllDKai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104663">The tongue can do more than lie~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDKai/pseuds/AllDKai'>AllDKai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anorexia, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, He mellows out, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, JUST READ IT FOR INFORMATION, Janus needs love, M/M, Multi, Mute - Freeform, Mute Deceit | Janus Sanders, Patton Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Starvation, Super skinny, The others are there, Unhealthy diet, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Violence, at first, not at beginning, not on purpose, sorry - Freeform, tounges, weight loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDKai/pseuds/AllDKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the victory to the Light sides. Janus became weakened. Dying. And yet no one seems to notice. Until Patton comes along.</p><p>This is going to be mostly Deceit centric but I also love Remus and Logan and Patton and Virg and of course Roman!!! God Thomas is amazing at creating loveable characters. Anyway tangent over.</p><p>A ton of angst. Pretty messed up angst and way of thinking. Oh and this isn't going to make much sense at the beginning but if you have a problem with violence/gore don't read. But also keep in mind that the only graphic part is a tongue that has been cut off... Don't question just read if you think you can handle it! Plus all the sides are gonna have a healthy truckload of angst because I love to suffer.</p><p>My own weird mindscape au with rules you'll learn about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The tongue can do more than lie~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Resting playfully Deceit was slumped in a large leather chair. His eyes dancing around the pages he examined. Virgil had come round earlier that day, shaking from anxiety from being back there, to hand over the responsibilities Logan had for the 'Dark' sides to share. What he forgot to mention, or more truthfully didn't want to think about, was that he was the only real 'Dark' side left. Remy had followed Virgil's path soon after the emo kid built it. Although Remus still was a dark side. He was a dark side who would never come home. </p><p>But Deceit didn't want to think about that. Instead, he went back to rereading the pages seeing he would never actually read the end because of the thoughts that kept shoving them self's into his brain. Dee let out the most exhausted sigh he's ever heard, and he knows the insomniac prince. Turning to the clock on his far wall above the piano, 5.52 pm. Almost dinner. However, he did not want to leave. His room was simple. No posters or photos. No, lose pages of paper or things out of place. He had a large bed, a chair, a piano, a wardrobe and a desk. It was like a picture of one of those show houses. In fact every room except Remus' was. Deceit tried to place a mask over his ready to duck out face, but all the loneliness and lack of Thomas thinking his way, brought that to a shattering halt. Gliding upwards, Dee set out into the large and winding hallways of the Dark sides house. Remus' shouts, Remy's complaints and Virgil's panic attacks aside, before it was more a calm peaceful home. Now it barely could be called a house. And he felt it in every step.</p><p>The clashing waves of solitude gradually assembled a sickeningly terrifying feeling that washed Deceit inside and out. Closing that gap between desperate and wanting's lips. Until they were nothing but two teenagers melting together in an uneasy laughable sense of gratitude. Grateful for the fact that no one other than Remus will ever talk to him. So that no one others would call trustful would see him like this. Hunched over, shuffling down a hallway with limp and shaking legs. Deceit was soaked in cold sweat running down each inch of his body. It wasn't necessarily the solitude that brought this strange sensation through his bones. More the fact that his complete lack of company for the last four months brought his mind and body to frantic attempts of human interaction. Including torturing Virgil to stay a little longer. But the weakness in his power played the biggest part.</p><p>Usually, he would be able to hide this state, but Deceit didn't see the point at that moment. No one was in the building and no one was coming. He could relax. Or at least not put on an act. </p><p>The time was slow in Deceit's mind. Making the quick stride to the kitchen, an hour long. When in reality the clock had only just turned 5.55 pm. 3 minutes. He tried to compose himself before searching the fridge and cupboards for something to eat. He could just ignore the noises his stomach was making but that would only lead to more pain. So once Dee found the room empty, he could swear he heard the other sides laughing at him. They would be amused to see the usually sassy dark side with a heart of stone, shivering from loneliness, hunger and hurt. He looked to the clock again. 6.01 pm. Those light sides would be finishing dinner soon. Maybe I could steal some leftovers... , Deceit pondered.</p><p>However, instead of fantasising about the food, Dee found himself thinking about the kind-hearted cook. Patton. Before he could scorn himself, Dee's mind raced to the idea of touching and talking with Patton. The daydream was so comforting that, he decided to just enjoy it and feel disgusted later.</p><p>But that later never came. A little eager to feel that warmth again he thought about Virgil, Logan, Roman. But the rest just felt wrong. So he raised a white flag and slumped to the floor, resting against the cupboards, and fell into Patton's arms. Pleasantly gossiping about there day and snuggling into one another. Deceit knew he was becoming weak. The light sides had won after all. But something about Patton's lips took his mind away from thinking about it as a bad thing. Patton's lips... </p><p> </p><p>A small surprised scream came from the ruffled up Side. He started to mutter, "That's so wrong! Before it was just two sides hanging out, so why did I think that?!" Moments after he exhaled. 6:27 pm. They should be in their rooms now.</p><p>So with a huff, Deceit took to his legs. Standing like he had never stood before. Slowly but desperately shuffled out the house and down a dimly lit tunnel. Falling into a slightly bigger hallway one that was lined with colourful doors. Purple, dark blue, red, light blue and gr-  This is THEIR rooms?! his mind exclaimed. Being extra careful that he didn't make any noise he took down the hall. Coming to a delightful halt at the end, just before the open living space. There were voices. All of them. They should be in their rooms. Why are they still here? Deceit took a small peek into the room. The scene that played was full of laughs as Roman and Remus seemed to be telling a story from an adventure they both went on recently. Logan listening intently and pointing out the mistakes in Roman's world. Virgil was talking to Remy about something they both seemed to agree upon. And Patton was placing dishes of glorious food onto the table with such care and grace it was almost mesmerising. Deceit growled at the blush that raised to his cheeks. Before covering his mouth in a reaction of pure oh shit mentality. With his unbalanced nature at that moment and the lack of support from his hands on the wall, the shaken-up dark side fell with a loud thud. His only thought and most wanted hope was that they didn't hear the light scream he accidentally let out. If they hadn't noticed me before, they definitely have now...</p><p>"DECEIT?!", he could loudly hear the confused yells of them. Cringing at what he is going to have to do and say to hide his weak state. With all the energy he could find left in his bones, he used to push himself up. Wincing at the pain. But stood with fake purpose and confidence. "Nooo! It could be so many other sides~", Deceit's words were oozing with sickly sweet honey and poison. Just as every lie did. Roman was stood in a battle pose with his sword drawn while the others just seemed a little confused and nervous. Except for Remus and Remy, who were just looking around as if wondering why everyone was acting so weird. But after a few moments of that and silence from the rest of them. Remus jumped up with energy and excitement to see his friend and father figure. Quickly skipping over to Deceit. "Remus don't!", Roman and Virgil protested. But he still wrapped his arms around Dee's shoulders embracing him in a hug. Only letting go once Deceit let out a small groan of pain. "Remus, I keep telling you to warn me.", Deceit muttered. To exhausted to properly tell him off. "But if I do I don't get to see you in pain.", Remus was acting like there was no one else in the room. Which made sense seeing that he didn't really take into consideration others masks. Deceit almost sent him a death glare but really couldn't find the energy to. Instead just sighing. </p><p>Roman coughed loudly so that it would catch Dee's attention. "What is a villain like you doing here?!", Roman's words were painful to Dee when he was in this state of weakness. A sides strength depends on how much the host listens to them. And for a while now, the light sides had been making sure Thomas never lied. Bearly giving Dee enough strength to move. Not that they realized it. They had never been forced to become useless to their host. Remus and Virgil were forced onto Thomas so they never had this problem. And the other four were either necessary or liked. Bringing Deceit to nothing. Food and sleep seemed to be the only thing to hold off the power drain. Giving him the energy needed to live. Deceit could hardly even look at Roman. His head being so heavy. "Jussst checking up... On Remus~...", Dee could only lie. His everything was too drained. That's when his stomach corrected him with a hungry growl. Deceit's face became dusted with blush. Cursing to himself. Twisting mostly everyone's faces into complete shock on what to say or do. "Oh yeah, I forgot to restock the shelves!", Remus giggled.</p><p>If ever there was a time to scorn someone it would be right now. Deceit could shout at Remus for a minute and drag him back home so he could summon food only like a creative side could. However, Deceit Instead wrapped his arms around himself, hanging his head and started to shuffle back into the hallway. "I'll will not take my leave~" Not wanting to keep up the mask for much longer, he decided to go. There were no complains other than Remus' light wine. That was until a plate was placed a lot louder than before. Catching Dee's attention, only at the thought that Patton was hurt. "W-Wait! Deceit, join us, please?", Patton was staring at him with complete honesty. He wants me here..? The thought was so absurd, so he analysed and scrutinized Patton for any sign he was bluffing. But no. He was genuine. Just like his smile and bright eyes are. His curled and messy hair was adorable. His body was gorgeous and his lips were calling to him. In a mindscape we're we do not look like Thomas as the videos show. Instead, we have our own face and body. Everyone in the mindscape would be classed as pretty in the host's world. But deceit could only watch Patton. The light Auburn-haired side had always caught his eye. At first, he thought about how no one can be that happy all the time. That he was a lier. And it was only a matter of time until others saw him with the same thoughts. But like with his disgust, that day never came. Deceit could truthfully say Patton was the most genuine side in all the mindscape. He always wanted to help others. Make them happy, smile. Even if his self-happiness wasn't real, his happiness for others was. These sentiments we're what pushed Deceit to say, "I-I... Would dislike that~...", riddled with hopeful sadness. A small smile upon his face. </p><p>Deceit took a step towards them only to have a sharp sword at his neck. He raised his head to at least see a glimpse of Roman. "I shall not allow the purest of evil to join us.", words we're spat with more poison than Deceit thought Roman could muster. "Roman?! Put the weapon away!", He could hear Patton from the opposite side of the table. "Oh don't worry Pat, like any of us, can even die!" His lack of knowledge almost made Deceit laugh. A weakened side could die of a paper cut. Deceit took a small sigh before defusing the prince, "I can see im welcomed by all~ Thank you, Patton, but I'll have to say no." Patton's saddened face hurt Dee but this would be better in the long run. Deceit quickly smiled before sinking down. </p><p> </p><p>Once back in his room, the snake side fell to his bed. Rolling over before throwing his blanket on himself. Sighing gently, wondering when sleep would catch him. It wasn't until his clock turned to AM that he started to fall to sleeps melody. To his annoyance, however, a quiet knock slapped that out of him. The footsteps soon disappeared so Deceit wondered, why would someside come all the way down here to play a child's game of knocking on my door and running away? Remus was who he first thought of but soon the light smell of what only could be called heaven's food-filled his bones. Groaning he sat up and moved towards his door, he peeked outside with a crack of the gate. The dark hall was vacant. So he pushed the door open more. His eyes wandering down to the plate by his feet. </p><p>Who left this here? For me of all people...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried. This won't be updated for a bit because I wrote this a while ago and I don't have motivation. If you want me to continue comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>